The Red Fox's New Groove
Chris2003's movie-spoof of "The Emperor's New Groove". Cast * Kuzco - Bear Kenai (Brother Bear) ** Kuzco (Llama) - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) ** Kuzco (Turtle) - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) ** Kuzco (Parrot) - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) ** Kuzco (Whale) - Bruce (Finding Nemo) * Pacha - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Yzma - Siri (Rugrats Go Wild) ** Yzma (Kitten) - Young Vitani (The Lion King 2) * Kronk - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) ** Kronk's Shoulder Angel - Vitaly (Madagascar 3) ** Kronk's Shoulder Devil - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Chicha - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Chaca - Marie (The Aristocats) * Tipo - Toulouse (The Aristocats) * Bucky the Squirrel - Abu (Aladdin; 1992) * Mata - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood; 1973) * Jaguars - Fossas (Madagascar) * Theme Song Guy - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Rudy - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2) * Man for Bride Choosing - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Peasant Near Yzma - Tiger (An American Tail) * Misty the Llama - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) * Chef - Little John (Robin Hood; 1973) * Birthday singers - Bandar-Log (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Topo and Ipi - Winnie the Pooh and Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * 1st Guard - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Brides - Nala (The Lion King), Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance), Tigress (Kung Fu Panda), Gloria (Madagascar), Gia (Madagascar 3) and Kairel (El Arca) * 2nd Guard - Soto (Ice Age) * Announcer for Pacha - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Crocodiles as themselves * Bees as themselves * Bird Bingo - Zazu (The Lion King) * Man giving thumbs up - Timon (The Lion King) * Llamas - Various Mice * Woman with Pinata - Perdita (101 Dalmatians; 1961) * Children with Pinata - Patch (101 Dalmatians 2), Lucky, Rolly (101 Dalmatians; 1961) and Cadpig (101 Dalmatians (TV Show)) * Guards - Rhino Guards (Robin Hood; 1973) * Guard in Warthog Form as himself * Guard in Lizard Form as himself * Guard in Ostrich Form as himself * Guard in Octopus Form as himself * Guard in Gorilla Form as himself * Guard in Cow Form as himself * 3rd Guard - Makunga (Madagascar 2) * Trampoline Owner - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Yupi - Berlioz (The Aristocats) * Kronk's Scouts - Roo, Kessie (Winnie the Pooh), Young Simba (The Lion King) and Sis Rabbit (Robin Hood; 1973) Gallery 250px-Kenai a bear again.jpg|Bear Kenai as Human Kuzco Jake.png|Jake as Llama Kuzco Thomas O'Malley.jpg|Thomas O' Malley as Pacha Siri.jpg|Siri as Yzma Pigletsbigmovie 164.jpg|Tigger as Kronk Vitaly.jpg|Vitaly as Kronk's Angel Junglebook526.jpg|Shere Khan as Kronk's Devil Aristocats-disneyscreencaps.com-3087.jpg|Duchess as Chicha 258px-Aristocats165.jpg|Marie as Chaca Ode-bac-arts-appliques.jpg|Toulouse as Tipo Abualaddin270907 445 265.jpg|Abu as Bucky the Squirrel Lady Kluck.jpg|Lady Kluck as the Waitress Fossas.jpg|Fossas as the Jaguars Louis.jpg|Louis as the Theme Song Guy Uncle Max (Gif).jpg|Uncle Max as Rudy Hubie.jpg|Hubie as the Man for Bride Choosing Tiger (An American Tail).jpg|Tiger as the Peasant Near Yzma Bianca 2660.png|Miss Bianca as Misty the Llama Robin-hood-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-359.jpg|Little John as the Chef X-factor-20101.jpg|Bandar-Log as the Birthday Singers Screen image 215379.jpg|Pooh as Topo Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh).jpg|Rabbit as Ipi Rescuersdownunder disneyscreencaps com 4434.jpg|Frank as Turtle Kuzco Rescuersdownunder-disneyscreencaps com-2336.jpg|Wilbur as Parrot Kuzco Bruce in Finding Nemo.jpg|Bruce as Whale Kuzco 310008 1257089352202 400 300.jpg|Young Vitani as Cat Yzma ZengTaiLung.jpg|Tai Lung as the 1st Guard Tlkscreenshots act3 34.png|Nala... Sawyer-2.jpg|...Sawyer... Master Tigress.jpg|...Tigress... Gloria madagascar 3.png|...Gloria... Gia.jpg|...Gia... Panthy.jpg|...and Panthy as the Brides Soto.jpg|Soto as the 2nd Guard Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera as the Announcer for Pacha Zazu.png|Zazu as the Bird Bingo Timon Meerkat As Verne Turtle.png|Timon as the Man giving thumbs up 101-dalmatians-disneyscreencaps.com-894.jpg|Perdita as the Woman with Pinata 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-7791.jpg|Patch... Lucky Ticket Admit.jpg|...Lucky... Rolly Wacth Question.jpg|...Rolly... Cadpig 4th wall break.JPG|... and Cadpig as the Children with Pinata Rhino Guards.jpg|Rhino Guards as the Guards Makunga.png|Makunga as the 3rd Guard Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa as the Trampoline Owner 653px-Aristocats037-1-.jpg|Berlioz as Yupi Roo.jpg|Roo... Kessie.jpg|...Kessie... Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5461.png|...Young Simba... Sis.png|...and Sis Rabbit as Kronk's Scouts Category:Chris2003 Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs